Satellite
by themellochello
Summary: After Sakura, a young chemist living on the International Space Station, cracks under the pressure of expectation, failing to save the lives of three cadets, she is forced into a month-long vacation on Earth where she meets some interesting characters
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay-la! SO I just watched Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century and was immediately inspired to write this. And I just want to say, Sakura's a bit of bitch in this first chapter and really hard to relate to, but she'll become more open as time goes on. I hope you like it. R&R! btw All the chapters will reference to The Strokes album First Impressions of Earth. S'great album, check it out!

Satellite: Chapter One: Razorblade

Haruno Sakura was born, raised, educated, and now currently employed in Konoha International Space Station. In the scientific world, it was the highest honor to be invited onto the Konoha. Like her parents, Sakura also became an award winning scientist, her field being chemistry. Having finished her studies at the academy at the young age of fifteen-gaining the highest marks ever recorded in Organic, Inorganic, Environmental, and Bio Chemistry, as well as Astronomy-then graduated Summa Cum Laude with a Bachelors in Chemistry at KIS University merely two years later, Sakura was immediately employed by the Konoha, and had been diligently working since then. Though balancing a full-time job while studying for her Ph.D wasn't entirely convenient, Sakura was sure she could do absolutely anything, and everyone else was sure of it, too. That was until that day...

"Sakura! We only have three hours left, I cannot keep them alive longer than that and you know it! Please tell me you've come to a conclusion!" Sakura turned to see her former mentor, and current Commander Chief of Medicine, staring down at her, worry etched in the fine lines of her face. As much as Sakura was trained to be calm, cool, and collected, she simply lost it.

"What the hell, Tsunade?" She screamed, tears dripping from her tired, blood shot eyes. "The entire team abandoned me! I've been working for three days straight! I can't take this anymore!" Her shrill voice still hung in the air as she turned to an unused station and in one fell swoop pushed everything onto the floor. Thousands of dollars worth of equipment, microscopes, beakers, et cetera, shattered all around her. And as she bowed her head in defeat, she felt a strong hand yank her spine straight.

"Get your shit together, girl. You're the best we have. You know for a goddamn fact the rest of the team was only getting in your way. You've got three hours to pull something together. You don't have to save them, at least try to make something to prolong their death!" Her voice was low and unwavering, even though they both knew it was impossible to prolong it.

Apparently an airship commander had failed to double check the health records of his three cadets that would be leading a small group of high school kids to the colony on Neptune, named Shui Chengshi, or water city. It is a well-know fact that although Shui Chengshi is suspended above contaminated water, it still uses the water for local and universal purposes. Although useful, the water is full of parasites that are lethal to humans, leaving only 72 hours until the victim's organs completely shut down, if one is not properly protected. So before one goes to Neptune, it is required to have an updated Shui-jisheng vaccine, because an antidote, although thoroughly researched, still hadn't been created.

All the students had their vaccines administered just prior to their flight, whereas the three cadets' outdated vaccinations had lost usefulness just a few days prior. Upon their arrival, they were fed a special dinner by the scientists residing in Shui Chengshi. And half an hour after their feast had been consumed, the cadets were carried back to the Konoha in an ELSA, Emergency Light Speed Airship.

There was, however, a small group of scientists that had been researching methods to create an antidote. They were about twice Sakura's age, but lacked the inherent genius that she was so well-known for. After receiving a day of their help and memorizing all their recorded theories, Sakura practically dismissed them. They may have years of education on her, but she had quick analytical skills no other possessed. But the young genius, a girl wise beyond her years who had never made a mistake she could recall, had met her match.

Tsunade stared down into into Sakura's eyes, hoping she gave off an air of hope as opposed to futility. "We all believe in you. We know you can do this." The buxom woman turned on her heel and disappeared from sight. No longer being held up by Tsunade's hulk-like strength, Sakura slumped down against her work station, trying desperately to control the panic attack that threatening her ability to continue. After a few calming breaths, she straightened her stance and reread the information neatly organized in front of her.

...

The clock that had been keeping track of the patient's remaining time had timed out nearly an hour ago. Sakura knew she had failed. She sat on the uncomfortable steel chair, hunched over, pulling her oily, powder pink hair at the scalp. The bright lights that were buzzing above her created a comforting white noise. She eyed how the fragmented pieces of glass littered about the floor were gleaming, reflecting the overhead lights, making the steely, silver floor glitter like diamonds, yet still a reminder of her failure. A travesty. The strangled cries Sakura heard as her own had long since ceased, and her boots once wet with tears, were now dry. She merely sat, unmoving, until she heard her named called, and on the third beckoning she turned to see Tsunade's pretty, dark-haired assistant, Shizune, coming to escort her to Tsunade's office.

Sakura followed behind, thankful that this area of the station was for authorized personnel only, so the number of people Sakura had to pass would be very few. The thumping of their grav-detec boots quickly making contact with the steel floor was the only sound to accompany the agonizing silence.

"Sakura." The brunette's voice was soft and forgiving. Shizune had turned and was now bracing Sakura's shoulder to gain her attention. She reached up and cleaned Sakura's face with a damp wipe, the ran her fingers through the young girl's hair, smoothing the knots and matted clumps into near-perfection. "You'll be fine. Everything will be fine. I promise."

With Shizune's comforting words still hanging in the air, Sakura suddenly found herself standing in Tsudane's large, cozy office. Tsunade's back was turned as she was gazing out of the large, floor-to-ceiling windows behind her desk that gave a beautiful view of Earth. Sakura instinctively took a seat across from Tsunade's desk and patiently waited for the golden-haired woman to acknowledge her.

Tsunade spoke Sakura's name causing the girl to jump a little in her seat, snapping her from her trance. She looked at her mentor's face. Tsunade was truly a beauty. Full, red lips, amber-coloured eyes, long dark blonde hair. The small teal marking between her eyes, like all facial markings, was the only indication that Tsunade wasn't fully human, however Sakura had never been able to get a straight answer from the older woman. Tsunade motioned to the large cup place in front of Sakura. She grabbed it and breathed in the scent of Earth-imported sake, one of the two known vices of the C.C. of Medicine. She languished in the warm, husky taste as it slid down her throat, heating up her insides. After a few silent moments of drinking and reflection, Tsunade spoke softly, using the voice she only employed for the most delicate of circumstances.

"I reckon I won't waste my time in asking if you're alright." Giving Sakura a somber smile. "I'm really proud of you, girl." That took Sakura by surprised. A direct compliment from Tsunade was a rare occurrence, especially following a failure of this magnitude. "I know you did all you could. You had very little time, you were working with limited resources, and you're just too goddamn young to be dealing with such stress." They both finished their drinks in silence, and after Tsunade poured them each another full cup, she sighed deeply for what she was about to do.

"Sakura, this kind of thing doesn't happen that often. And because of the stress we've put on you, I've decided to give you a month long vacation.." She said carefully, knowing full-well that that would strike a chord in her former student.

"You can't be serious!" Tsunade chuckled quietly, Sakura was the only girl in the universe that would be appalled at the idea of taking a vacation from work.

"I am very serious, and it's really more of an order than a request, Sakura, and I suggest you remember your place." Sakura mumbled an apology, then quickly downed her drink, the hot liquid burning her throat. "I'm sure you remember my old friend, Jiraiya, though he hasn't visited in nearly ten years." Sakura nodded, unsure of the direction in which this was going. "Well, he's a bit of billionaire these days, y'know, and I thought it might be best if you go and stay with him in his summer home until you've had a really good rest."

It only took half a second from Sakura to comprehend the meaning behind Tsunade's words. "You mean on Earth?" Sakura screamed, her face now devoid of any colour.

"Well, Japan. Two hours shy of Tokyo, to be exact." She clipped, pouring them another cup.

"I refuse! I absolutely refuse to go! I will not be subject to their idiotic lifestyles and lack of proper education! Not to mention I haven't spoken Japanese since high school!"

"Listen here, you ungrateful brat!" As if suddenly aware of the boundary she had overstepped, Sakura shrunk back into her chair, readying herself for a well-deserved lashing. "I hate to pull rank on you, but if you are going to behave this way, I reckon I have no goddamn choice! I didn't take you under my wing for you to become a pretentious, condescending little twat! I hope that was the exhaustion speaking, because you were raised and trained far better than that! You will go on the vacation! You will take a freaking break! And you will show Jiraiya your utmost respect and gratitude for allowing you to stay in his home! As an ambassador to the Konoha International Space Station, I can only pray that you represent us accordingly and not as some pompous brat! You understand me?"

Sakura nodded mutely. It had been a long time since she received such a harsh reprimanding from Tsunade, and she had to say she didn't miss it.

"I just want you to stop thinking about work and give yourself some air, some space. You know I love you, girl." Tsunade had sat down, her face once again serene and caring as they both raised their glasses to down their drinks. "You know, on Earth, kids your age are just now starting college. Drinking all the time, eating horrendously unhealthy food, and not to mention being promiscuous. Now, I'm not saying I want you to do all those things.. In that order." She winked at Sakura, causing the girl to blush. "But I just want you to have some time to act your age. You haven't acted your age since you started elementary school, and this is a good opportunity to live a little before you grow up too fast. After what you just went through, it is the least I can force on you. You're the sweetest, most big-hearted girl on this chunk of metal, and I don't like what all this pressure does to you. It ain't right" She finished with sad smile. Sakura rose from her seat and circled around Tsunade's desk to wrap her arm's around the full-chested mentor she loved and respected so much.

"I understand. Thank you, Tsunade." Sakura muttered into Tsunade's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, sheesh kid. Go pack already, and call me when you get there, your flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten." They briefly exchanged goodbyes and Sakura started towards her room, suddenly a little nervous and excited about her first visit to Earth.

...

Sakura waited patiently for Ino's obnoxious laughs cease, but the girl had been going strong for nearly five minutes. Ino was Sakura's best friend. A big-chested, curvy, flirtatious, experienced, bombshell was the type of girl Sakura chose to be her life-long comrade. And despite what people may think, they opposing personalities complimented one another perfectly. After a brief session of sympathy from Ino, they both dove into the job of packing for Sakura's trip, that was until Sakura stated that she was blind to Earth culture.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's just so funny." She chuckled a little more, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're probably the smartest girl on the Konoha and yet you know nothing about Earth."

"Ugh, Ino you pig. I know the molecular structure of Earth, from the outer reaches of the atmosphere to the depths of of the core. Not mention that I aced Earth History with much higher marks than you." Sakura defended, hoping to deter the attention away from her flushed, embarrassed face.

"True true. Anyways, you know enough good music and literature to get by. Now let's see about these clothes.." Ino turned back to the task of packing Sakura's suitcase, with no help from Sakura, but Ino knew better that to push her today. The blonde grabbed Sakura's underwear drawer, pulling it out completely before emptying it's contents into the mesh compartment in the right of the suitcase. Ino didn't have to say anything about how boring Sakura's lingerie was, for it was a subject that had been worn to death many times over. Doing the same with her socks and silk pajamas, Ino then moved on to the closet.

"So, from the looks of it you really have no imported clothes.. Which is fine because you might be able to pull off this skin-tight look since your so thin.." Sakura sighed, knowing Ino was right. Sakura almost always wore her uniform, a black, formfitting space-suit that deigned her status and rank on the left bicep. Other than that, she owned what Ino called 'glorified leotards' which were colourful, comfortable, and formed over the skin perfectly. She also owned many pairs of pants to be worn over her one pieces, a few blouses, two cardis, and one sports-jacket. All of which Ino neatly folded and packed into her suitcase.

"Do you think you'll need to pack a uniform?" Ino said, holding the scaly black suit in her hands.

"Go ahead and pack it in case Tsunade sends me to United Space Alliance to give an update on her sector. Save her a trip."

"Lazy hag." Ino muttered, earning a stern glare from her friend. "Sorry sorry, damn!" Ino folded two uniforms and set them ontop. "What will you wear tomorrow?" Sakura thought for a moment, but she already knew what she wanted to wear.

"How about my light pink leo and those great red pants you gave me last year?" She smiled brightly, happy to be spending some time with Ino.

"I thought so.." Ino carefully pulled out said articles as well as a white cardigan and black socks. "You don't have any other shoes do you?" Sakura shook her head, a puzzled look on her face. "It's okay, I'm sure Jiraiya will hook you up. His summer home is legit, b.. Anyways, our grav-detec boots are made specifically to work together with the grav enforcers in the floors.. So without the grav enforcers, which Earth doesn't need, you'll probably feel like you weigh 80 kilos." Sakura cringed but took a mental note to buy shoes as soon as she could.

"Oh! Let me run to my room, I have a gift for you!" Sakura waited patiently, sipping on the warm jasmine tea Ino had brought her earlier. "Here." Ino said, appearing before Sakura, a black box in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Open it you idiot!" Sakura complied and she gasped at what she saw. It was moon rock, as Ino was explaining to her. Her father had bought it during his last trip to Titan to oversee the mining developments. She'd gotten him to have a jeweller fashion the most ungarnished stone he could find into a bracelet. It was perfect. Smoky grey hues with a soft fog of white and light purple swirling through it. Sakura could make out the sparkle of charcoal-colored moon gems, found exclusively on Titan. She picked it up, the perfect circle was cold to the touch with a glassy, polished finish. It barely fit over her wrist, and she finally pulled it up, letting it rest in the middle of her forearm. This was a priceless gift, something she was never meant to take off. She looked up with tears clouding her cool, jade orbs.

"Oh Ino.." She sighed happily, unsure of what to say. "It's perfect. Thank you." Ino reached down and held Sakura's hands in her own, both looking at their fingernails. A month ago, Sakura and Ino had gotten false fingernail implants that change colour every hour. It took Ino three months to convince Sakura, and offer to pay for the entire procedure, as well as the airfare to and from Mars. It was an incredibly painful ordeal, but the experience had been worth it. The girls made sure that the 6,000 available shades changed colours in the exact same order as each other. So no matter where they were, what was happening, they could look at their fingernails and know the other had the very same colour on hers.

Ino grabbed Sakura in a crushing embrace. "It was for your birthday next month, but you've had a trying day. You earned this now. I've gotta work at 5 a.m. tomorrow. I love you, call me asap!" Ino smiled a big, wet smile and Sakura greeted her with a similar look.

After watching Ino disappear out of her room, Sakura slowly undressed and headed for the shower, needing another distraction since Ino inadvertently mentioned Sakura's epic failure. Sakura stepped into the shower letting the preset temperature rain down on her tired body.

The calendar installed inside the left wall of her shower, an idea Sakura thought genius, read that today she needed to perform her hair-removal. One of the many rules of living on the Konoha was that no body hair was permitted ever. Their specialized suits only worked at full capacity when then skin was properly exfoliated and devoid of any hair. Spacesuits were encouraged to be worn at all times because they helped regulate body temperature and recycled all water and oxygen expelled from the body. In case of an emergency, it was of dire importance that one was wearing their spacesuit. And although Sakura was taking a mental leave, she figured she'd take the five minutes for hair removal and skin exfoliation. It wasn't a comfortable feeling.

Sakura then did her daily teeth-whitening and skin care regiment, force upon her by Ino. Sakura would complain it was a hassle, but she was thankful to have clear, healthy skin and intimidatingly white teeth, a trend that had infected the Konoha recently. Washing her hair and body, Sakura then commanded the shower to switch to dry mode, and the warm blast of air had her dry in seconds.

Sakura packed her toiletries then checked her health records on her tablet to make sure she was up to date of her vaccinations. Sakura crawled into bed naked and commanded the lights off, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep before the clock read 6 p.m.


	2. Ask Me Anything

AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and alerts! This will be short! I have a birthday party to plan (my own because I really don't have great friends) and tons of papers to write! Let me know what you think and inform me of any mistakes please! Also, if you have an suggestions or questions, lemme know!

Satellite: Chapter Two: Ask Me Anything

Sakura had only been on Earth for a total of fifty-five minutes, and came to the conclusion it was a miserable planet. No temperature control, diluted oxygen, and it had an incredibly strong gravitational pull, and the sun was not only harsh but unforgiving as well. Her back-and-shoulder-baring leo had obviously been a terrible choice because she didn't own sunscreen. Sakura continued to huff as her driver, Kotetsu, loaded her luggage while a Universal Air-dock Attendant held an umbrella over her head. Sakura wanted to turn to the next person that passed by her and explain that this air-dock wasn't really universal considering all airships heading anywhere had to stop by the Konoha before going to their destination, but she fought the urge. Kotetsu ushered her into the backseat of the red Honda SoLar, then they were off. Sakura had read somewhere that all cars were were solar-powered, save for antiques that had to be charged by a socket or powered by black market fossil fuels. She scoffed at the idea of using fossil fuels, which was as illegal as it was rare.

"Miss Haruno, your Tablet is ringing." Stolen from her thoughts, Sakura snatched the tablet from her bag and quickly pressed the unlock button. Automatically a holographic projection of Jiraiya was grinning impishly at her.

"Hello, my sweet cherry blossom. My my have your grown into a beautiful woman. Was your flight okay?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Sakura couldn't help but question how sound Tsunade's judgement had been.

"Please do not call me that. Thank you. And it was okay." She clipped, already agitated with Jiraiya's randy disposition.

"Lighten up, brat." Sakura scoffed. "Anyways, I must have misread my calendar as I thought you were coming in tomorrow.." Two factors proved his statement false. First, she could here the sound of women laughing in the background. And secondly it was impossible to misread a calendar in this age. He was borrowing a phrase from 200 years ago when calendars didn't make near as much sense. But instead of arguing, she merely smiled sweetly and let him continue. "So I'll be back at the house tomorrow morning. Since your not tired, I assume considering you look so ravishing.."

"Please cut to the chase, old man." Sakura cut in, speaking through clenched, gleaming teeth.

"Brat. An old friend of mine, he's an English professor and Tokyo U. He also teaches a an elective night class on classic works of science fiction and I told him you'd be delighted to come as a guest speaker."

"Ugh that is so beta, Jiraiya. What would give you the impression I'd want do that?" She asked exsaperatedly.

"I suppose it was because Tsunade said you would, and to be frank you're going to. You don't have to go until the second hour." Sakura heard the faint moan of a young woman and Jiraiya's face disappeared, disconnecting the call. Give it to Tsunade to force a vacation on her, then assign her work. He tablet blinked and she saw a message from Jiraiya, tempted to ignore him but bound by higher duty she opened it. It was a file reading:

Hatake Kakashi Ph.D

Tokyo University

English Department VP

Advanced English Composition

Mon&Wed 12:00-14:00 (Hiroshi Building, Room 302)

Great Works of Science Fiction

Tues. 18:00-20:00 (Walden Hall, Room 107)

Office Hours: 14:00-18:00 (Walden Hall, Room 419)

Tablet Number: 0916445145

Sakura gagged. 'A class that lasted until eight o'clock at night? This guy must be a total nerd.' Sakura did, however, ignore her inner nagging counterpart stating that if anyone was a nerd in this scenario, it was probably her. The rest of the drive was silent with Sakura staring out the window to watch the gradual change in scenery from the bustling city in the distance to the large, suburban house spread far apart. There was just so much space, so much sky. Sure, Sakura was surround by a space incomprehensible to these Earth-dwellers, but for Sakura, she was confined in a small compartment, only to observe the space from afar. It almost seemed sad in comparison. These people basked in sunlight, rode bicycles, went swimming.. Whereas Sakura only moved from one confined space to another, entirely consumed with thoughts of possibilities and a brighter future. However, Sakura had experienced weightlessness, met beings from other galaxies, flown through the storms of Jupiter, things most Earth-dwellers could only read about, but never truly fathom. She sighed deeply, only feeling more depressed about this trip. A few blue skies and she was already questioning her lifelong decisions.

"Miss Sakura, we're here." Sakura looked around and realized that they were pulling into a long, shrouded driveway. Then suddenly the trees dispersed to reveal a huge three-story house, surrounded by a wooden wrap-around porch. Sakura didn't try to contain her gasp, the house was beautiful, nearly every outerwall was a floor to ceiling window providing a view of a lake. Sakura had only seen houses like this in old movies, before cutting down trees for anything but essential purposes became outlawed. Suddenly caught in a daze, Sakura trailed behind Kotetsu, absentmindedly slipping her shoes off as the went inside. The floors were cherry-polished, antique wood, the walls painted muted tones of grey, yellow, and gold while every other wall had a beautiful wallpaper design. This house held the charm of an American home in the early 2000's and Sakura was absolutely taken.

Up a flight of carpeted steps, turn right, third door on the left. If the rest of the house impressed her, her room blew her away. It was quaint, with the same cherry floors, but all her walls were painted a beautiful shade of jade green, matching her eyes, and beautiful curtains with tiny embroidered wisteria blossoms shielded the light reflecting into the huge windows. She had a an antique wardrobe, a small, but suitable trundle bed, a bathroom, and even a wood burning fireplace.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, Miss. To arrive at the university on time, we'll need to leave in about an hour." And with that Sakura was alone, the reality of everything suddenly pressing down onto her chest, causing her breathing to come in short gasps.

...

The ride to the university was boring in that Kotetsu had been ordered to keep the shields over the windows, blocking Sakura's view of the unfamiliar outside world. Apparently her newfound mercurial temperment was causing worry and discomfort among the staff, so the hustle and bustle nightlife of the city was deemed too overwhelming for someone in her current emotional state. Sakura wouldn't say she was being moody, necessarily. In her younger years, she often lashed out, subjecting everyone to harsh mood swings. So her flipping between being astonished and excited to being a blubbering screaming mess over the course of one hour didn't seem particularly strange to her. Maybe they'd never dealt with teenagers, for Sakura was certain all girls behaved in such a way every now and then.

"Miss Sakura, I pulled up under the pavilion, it's just started raining. Do you have a map on your Tablet? An umbrella?" Sakura appeared perplexed but only for a moment. She had never even seen rain.

"Yes to the first, no to the second, but I'll keep under the awning." He nodded and allowed her to let herself out of the car. Holding her Tablet in front of her, Sakura slowly navigated through the school, a small pink arrow indicating her current location. She arrived at room 107 in Walden Hall, and felt a twitch of anxiety flutter through her body. She glanced down, smoothing out her uniform. She'd chosen her favourite one, it was a varying hues of charcoal, sparkling ever so slightly under the right amount of light. The uniform zipped up the back, all the way to the nape of her neck. The scale-like fabric clung to her body like a second skin. After retying her heavy grav-tech boots, straightening her nametag, and making positive she really did bring clothes with her, she pressed the blinking red button and stepped through the door.

"And that's why- Eh? Hello.." Kakashi turned and saw something very strange indeed. "Can I help you miss?" She was dressed so very odd..

"Yes, I suppose. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm here to speak on the behalf of I.S.S. Konoha." Kakashi couldn't help but stare for a few moments, taking in her appearance. She was young. Very young. Her thin frame excentuated by a spacesuit. With bubblegum-pink hair, sharp but warm, virescent eyes, and unnaturally fair skin, she was easily the most interesting looking girl he'd ever seen. And when she smiled beneath his scrutiny, he almost had to turn away from the stark white of her teeth.

"Well," Kakashi cleared his throat, "I apologize, Miss Sakura. I suppose I expected someone much older.."

"It's an understandable mistake. And apology accepted." She couldn't fight the charming smile that was overtaking her features. She was sure she saw a spark of interest in his eye. He was so handsome, not at all the otaku she was expecting. Tall, lean, well dressed in a white and grey striped shirt with fitting black trousers. Even his unkempt, bright silver hair was attractive. He returned the smile, albiet and small one, and she continued. "I assume everyone here speaks English?" She adressed the students for the first time since she had walked in. "Because I'm afraid I've not spoken Japanese in nearly ten years.."

"Yes of course. And I'm Hatake Kakashi." He held out his hand, Sakura grasped it, being sure to use a little strength so maybe he'd treat her more as an equal. "I would like you guys to ask Miss Sakura some questions. This is a sci-fi based class, and although space-travel is very real now, to us Earthlings it still seems romantic and unobtainable. Plus, with each question I'll give a bonus point on your paper next week." The hands shot up and Kakashi chuckled, taking out his book to read in the corner while this.. girl lead the rest of his lecture.

Sakura set her bag on Kakashi's desk, then marched back to the middle of the room. "Okay, so as you guys know, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm scientist on the I.S.S. Konaha. I just flew in today, so please try not to throw anything too heavy at me." Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl, some cute rookie that was somehow reigned into doing this.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two, but my birthday is next month."

"How long have you been living on the Konoha?"

"Literally my entire life."

"What kind of scientist are you?"

"Well, not to talk myself up too much, but I'm the head of Chemistry Sector. I was promoted a few months ago." This caught Kakashi's attention. Not enough for him to be obviously interested, but enough for him to pull out his Tablet see if she was on Wikipedia. "These three gold stripes on my arm indicate my status and rank. I'm two promotions from being an equal to the Master Commander.. But that will never happen." She laughed sheepishly at their astonished eyes.

"What do you do?"

"Well, I work eighty-hour work weeks, usually. On the job I use a lot of the Scientific Method. I gather and catalogue information on previously untested or undiscovered materials. My work tends to be tedious, but when I'm not writing new formulas or testing the molecular structure of an object, I get to lead all the minor expiraments and train academy students."

"How much money do you make?"

Sakura thought for moment about how she was certain it was rude to ask such a question, but obliged regardless. "We use a different currency than Earth, but I believe it is about 950,000 EA a year." If the class wasn't fascinated before, they were sick with it now, all squiriming excitedly to ask the next question.

"Have you been to any other planets?"

"Yes, I interned for three months on Mars, but everyone know that interning at Mars is like trying to cram for a final in a strip club." The students laughed and were now listening intently, hanging on her every word, as was Kakashi. "You see, Mars is the most colonized planet other than Earth, in our galaxy. But Mars is more of a getaway for the wealthy from both Earth and abroad. The biggest casino in the known universe is on Mars. It is called Mars Volta.. Anyways! This is a school." They snickered at her as she regained composure. "I've visited Neptune and Jupiter, both pretty dangerous and entirely for research purposes. Then my friend's dad invited us on this grand opening for his luxury air-ship called A.S. Lotus, and we cruised around Saturn's ring for a few days.."

"Have you been outside of our galaxy?"

"Oh, no. Not yet, really. My mother is a black-hole researcher, so she's always out in the far reaches of the galaxy. But I've not had the need to go."

"Do you know any.. Aliens?" Sakura let a charming laugh, her teeth catching the light, making her smile appear even more vibrant.

"Actually, yes. One of my best friends, Kiba is his name, he is half alien. His father is Japanese, and was sent on a diplomacy mission to communicate with this breed of humanoid called Gou Wei-ren on a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. They were evolved from kanines, so their features are a bit different, but they are much more intellegent than any life-form we've had contact with. Including ourselves." She smirked as everyone's eyes widened, drinking in information they aren't taught in schools, and wouldn't even think to look up. "Anyways, Kiba's dad totally fell for one of the Gou Wei-ren, thus bringing Kiba into the world. I've never met is parents, but he's a total dunce. But the only way you can tell he isn't human is his facial markings, sharp kanine teeth, and the fact that he can identify any smell any where any time."

"Okay class, we have time for one more question." Kakashi interrupted the fun, killing the excitement that was surging through the hall. "Amy, you've been waiting patiently, you get the last one."

"How did you get to where you are? I mean, aside from just being born on the Konoha?"

"Truthfully? I'm inherently intellegent, I have the right combination of genes, but that's just the modesty talking. Okay, I worked my ass off. I graduated from the academy early, then college early. I studied all the time, never dated or had any fun until I was on the payroll. Save for Mars." They laughed and said their thanks, one by one they exited the room, a few stopping to shake Sakura's hand. Kakashi watched how as the last student exited the room, Sakura instantaneously let her shoulders slump slightly, as if a burden she'd been ignoring was once again placed on her shoulders.

"You look like you could use a drink." Sakura jumped, surprised, then slapped on her million watt smile, hoping the work it took to get it on didn't drain her energy.

"I really really could. Let me go change and send my driver a message."

"Last door on the left!" he called as she made her way down the hall.


End file.
